The Favor
by Kicklover413
Summary: The School Dance is coming up and all the girls keep asking him to be their date. He gets really aggravated and annoyed and asks a ceratin someone to do him a HUGE favor. KICK One-shot!


A/N: Hi Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have been having some writers block and math homework that takes forever to do because you have to graph everything! So enough about me... I hope you guys had a happy holidays and a good new year and to start off the new year I'm writing this Kick one-shot about a school dance! Enjoy!

Jack's POV

"Jack, Jack will you go to the dance with me?" a group of girls kept yelling at him as he was trying to get to his locker.

"No, dances aren't really my thing-" he was saying as he got cut off by some random girl smashing her lips onto his. Jack did not kiss back all, in fact he was disgusted and pulled her away from him and ran up to Kim.

Kim's POV

As I saw that girl eating Jack's face I was so disgusted and I felt like a I was hit in the gut. I know that being best friends with the hottest guy in school shouldn't bother me but it does since I kinda... maybe...like him. As he ran up to me I tried to get rid of the face that I was making but what just happened kept replaying in my head. He said he had to ask me a favor and it was a really big one...

Jack's POV  
"Kim if you do me this favor I will owe you a million times!"

"What's the favor?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend... just until the dance is over! You saw what that girl just did to me! I can't have that happening to me everyday. Kisses are suppose to be special not just because you think someone is hot!"

Kim had the most shocked look on her face and Jack had never seen her like this before.

"Umm... Why me?" she asked.

"Because everyone in the school knows that we are best friends and they always think we are dating"

"Jack I don't know..."

Jack grabbed Kim's hands and looked into her brown almond eyes...

"Please Kim, I need you to do me this one favor. I promise I won't ask you to help me with anything else."

Kim couldn't resist him holding her hands. When he did that a warm chill went throughout her entire body, she kinda liked the idea of people thinking that they were dating.

"Fine... but what will I have to do?"

"You just have to pretend that we're dating when girls start to crowd around me...please Kim!"

"Fine. I guess I'll do you this one favor."

"Oh my gosh thank you so much Kim" Jack said as he pulled her into a hug and went off to social studies.

*The next day*

No one's POV

Jack and Kim were at their lockers the next day when two or three girls came up to Jack and started to mob around him. Jack winked at Kim and she knew what she was in for now. She ran up to him and said hi honey and pecked him on the cheek. The girls surrounding them all looked confused and just walked away trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Thanks Kim... that was some good acting" Jack said trying not to sound desperate.

"Thanks" she said as they walked off together to science.

*At Lunch*

Kim didn't realize how popular Jack had been this whole time because there were at least 20+ girls surrounding their lunch table while they were trying to eat, she was getting aggravated and decided to go eat her lunch in peace and went to the library. Jack followed after her and the girls chased after him. He ran around the whole school and finally lost them and went to the library since he knew that was the last place they would check. He saw Kim sitting at a table eating lunch.

"Hey Kim I saw you leave, why are you eating in here?"

"I didn't realize how popular you were and I don't know if I can keep doing this. I know it's only been one day but you've been chased by atleast 70 girls today! How many girls are at this school? Jeez..."

"Kim, please I know this is so hard to do but I really need you to do this at least for the rest of this week, it's only 3 days and then the dance is this weekend then it's all over"

"Jack Brewer you are so lucky to have a friend like me" she said as she walked out the door and punched his arm.

Jack smiled and realized how lucky he is to have a friend like her. He then noticed how he actually liked the idea of Kim not just how she's an amazing friend. He realized that he liked her...

*Afterschool*

"Jack, Hey Jack" Jack was getting really annoyed by all these girls. He was ready to scream in their faces on how much he doesn't like any one them and how he only likes Kim. He didn't know how much longer he could tolerate this. That's when Kim walked up.

"Hey sweetie" and pecked him on the cheek.

"Hi, honey" Jack said as he grabbed her hands and kissed her forehead. They started to walk home hand in hand when they got stopped... by none other than... Albert.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, what's going on here!" He said

"Everyone attention! Everyone" he shouted as he stomped him foot on the ground. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Jack, Kim, and Albert.

"These two here say that they are a couple, when all I see is them being a couple only during classes and when girls are surrounding them. I have come to the conclusion that they are in fact NOT dating and are only doing this to make no one go to the dance with Jack!"

Everyone gasped.

"Umm. no,no, no, no Albert uhh.. me and Jack ARE dating!" Kim protested.

"Um. Kim I don't know if you know who I am but I know when I'm right" Albert said

"You know what Albert you are wrong because me and Kim are dating and we'll do anything to prove it to you guys!" Jack shouted as he glanced at Kim with a sort of nervous look on her face.

"Okay then... let's a kiss!" Albert said.

"Okay- Jack was saying as Albert interuppted saying "On the lips!"

Jack shot a look at Kim who was shocked

"Fine, we'll Kiss" he announced as everyone grabbed out their phones and watched as Jack walked slowly towards Kim taking her hands.

Jack whispered we don't have to do this to Kim but she said to just do it to shut everyone up.

Jack and Kim leaned in and slowly and eventually their lips touched, which turned into a passionate kiss that lasted for at least ten seconds. They were just standing there kissing and enjoying the moment forgetting that everyone was watching and recording it on their phones. After they broke apart they smiled at each other and said, "How was that Albert?"

He just ran away crying like a little baby and everyone started to clap and walk away. That just left Jack and Kim alone.

"Uh... sorry we had to do that" Jack said.

"It's okay.. I ..uh kinda liked it." Kim managed to say.

"Really, because I have something I want to tell you. At first when I asked you to pretend to be my girlfriend I didn't expect you to say yes. But after you did I realized that you have guts and that made me realize that I like you... alot. Alot as in more than friends"

"Oh, Jack I feel the same way! I only said yes because I didn't want you to go to the dance with another girl."

"Aww... Kimmy. Do you want to be my date to the dance this weekend?"

"I thought you would never ask" she said as she bit her lip.

Jack leaned in and kissed her.

"Do I still owe you a million times?" he asked sarcastically

Kim kissed him and said no this ended perfectly.

They kept kissing until the sprinklers went off and they ran home hand in hand to go dry off.

THE END!

A/N: I hope you guys like this story and hope it makes up for me not updating in a while. Please review!(Tell me if you want me to make a story after this saying how the dance went) I will try to update more but now I have mid-terms coming up soon so I don't know if I'll be able to so I apologize in advance. Keep reading xoxo, Kicklover413


End file.
